Senseless
by Goldengirl2-t
Summary: The five senses: touch, taste, sight, smell , and sound. We all rely on them everyday, but what happens when one is taken away? Farmer Jill has been deaf since a tragic accident at fifteen years old, and has lived her life believing that it's best to be alone. All is well, until a certain thief shows up and shows her the beauty of loving herself, and learning to love others too.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Who Knew

VRRRR! VRRRR! I open my eyes slightly, responding to the soft vibrations. I squint at the clock to realize that it's time to wake up, and slowly swing my legs out of bed.

'Six a.m. already?' I think, wondering where the time had gone. I slowly begin to dress in the same thing I wear everyday: overalls, a plaid shirt, and tennis shoes. I pull my hair into my signature split ponytail, and set out the door to tend to my farm. As I walk into the stable my horse, Beauty, immediately perks up. He opens his mouth and I suppose he's neighing, but no sound reaches my ears. I pick up his brush and gently began to clean and stroke him. I do so for a while, my motions continuing in a soothing rhythm. Beauty moves his head in the rhythm and I smile, knowing without sound he's happy. Sometimes I feel guilty for not being able to talk to him, to tell him I love him. But then I remember that animals can feel love through your actions and your presence, and I shake the negative feelings away. After I'm done in the stable, I kiss Beauty's nose and head to the chicken coop, where I tend to my only other animal, a newborn chick name Flower. After I stroke and take care of her for a while, I step out of the coop only to be scared out of my mind.

"Eeek!" a sound escapes my mouth as I am greeted by an unexpected visitor.

'Sorry!' Celia signs, looking guilty for scaring me. 'I was looking for you in the house but I couldn't find you.'

'It's okay.' I sign back. ' You don't have to sign by the way. I can just read your lips.' Celia smiles.

'I like to sign though! I feel like I'm really communicating with you. It's nice to talk in your own language, isn't it?' I just look at her. I want to be nice, I really do. After all, Celia is the only person in town whose ever even tried to learn a few signs to communicate with me. But after being burned and ignore so many times, I want nothing to do with people. Not even the 'nice' ones.

'What do you want?' I sign, my expression clouding. Celia's bright smile slowly fades, and she sighs.

"Your shipment of seeds is in." she says, albeit slowly, making sure I can catch every word.

'Thank you.' I sign, before walking to tend to my crops. I don't even bother to say goodbye,as I know she'll eventually see herself off the farm. Unlike most of the town she hasn't learned to stay away. In the village, I'm the grumpy old man who doesn't like children on his lawn or the cranky old women who demands to be alone. Or maybe I'm just the twenty- two year old deaf girl who doesn't deserve the joy of human contact. Who knew anymore? I certainly didn't.

**A.N. Hey guys! Thanks for checking out this story. Sorry this chapters so short, but it's just a prologue of sorts. Fair warning: this story is different. Most of the dialogue is through sign language or lip reading, all through Jill's P.o.v. I'm learning sign language, and I always wanted to write a story from a deaf person point of view. I'm not deaf though, so I'll never be able to capture everything accurately, but I do hope you'll enjoy my take on this. Thanks for reading, and reviews are VITAL!**

**-Goldengirl**


	2. Be Alright (Chapter 1)

Chapter 1

Be Alright

I was hesitant to leave the farm. It wasn't just the looks of my fellow villagers, or the fact that their mouths always seemed to stop moving when I came around, as if all I did with my time was wonder about their hair problems of the week. The main reason I hated to leave the farm was the lack of safety. Every time I stepped a foot out of my nature-filled safety net, anxiety took over. I have no idea what makes me feel that way, it's not as if the valley has cars or anything. All I know is as I walked towards Vesta's farm, on my way to get my seeds, my heart was racing and sweat was dripping down my face. By the time I burst into their family store, I was a nervous wreck.

'Jill?' I see Vesta mouth. She awkwardly uses her hands to sign 'Are you okay', a sentence she must have learned from Celia. I nod yes and shakily grab a piece of paper from my pocket.

'I'm here for the seeds.' It said, and I passed it to her. Vesta quickly scanned over it, then looked back at me.

"Let me get those for you." I see her say, and I nod, acknowledging I understood her words. As I stood there, nervously fidgeting as Vesta looked for the seeds, Marlin walked in. He was covered in dirt and sweat, a sure sign that he'd just come in from the fields.

"Vesta.." I watched his lips form, before he turns at an angle in which I can't see his lips anymore. Vesta pointedly nods at me, and Marlin turns around, surprised to see me standing there. "Hey." his lips form, and I nod at him. We awkwardly stare at and around each other before he points to Vesta, who now has my seeds.

"Here you go!" she says, with a forced smile on her face.

'Thank you.' I sign, before I rush out of there, wanting to avoid any more awkward conversation. I walk back to my farm, trying to force their uncomfortable faces out of my mind, and trying to think of anything but the hushed words of gossip they are most likely saying.

'Just a little further.' I think to myself. 'A little further.' When I finally reach my farm I'm exhausted, the no more than half hour trip taking its toll on me. I go and check on my horse and chick in the stable and coop, making sure they're okay, before I rush into the farmhouse and place the seeds in the toolbox and collapsing on the bed. 'You're alright Jill.' I tell myself. 'You're alright.' This was my nightly mantra, my lullaby. It sung me to sleep each and every night without fail. 'You're alright.' I think, wiping Vesta and Marlin's faces out of my memory. 'You're alright.' I think, as I force Celia's 'kindness' out of my thoughts. 'Your alright.' I mouth, and I manage to fool myself to sleep again.

**A.N. Hey guys! What did you think? Sorry once again it was so short but the next chapter will be longer as it has more to do with the storyline. Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**-Goldengirl**


	3. Enchanted (Chapter 2)

Chapter Two

Enchanted

I awake with a start, and right away I realize something is wrong. It's still dark outside, and looking at my clock I see it's only three-thirty am.

'Why am I awake?' I thought, as I nervously crawled out of bed. I turned on the light in the tiny house and looked around. Everything looked fine, and nothing seemed out of place. Nothing except...the toolbox. It was out of line, albeit slightly, and I walked over to it. After opening it, I realized that my newly purchased seeds were gone. 'What!' I thought, as I searched around frantically. My mind was racing, as I had no idea what could have happened to my seeds. 'I know I put them in there.' I slumped to the floor, desperately looking for a solution. When one finally hit me, it wasn't the answer I wanted. 'Someone must've taken them..' I thought. 'That's the only thing that could've happened.' My eyes welled in tears. I had purchased five thousands dollars worth of seeds, enough to last me the entire Winter. Money was tight around here, as my equipment wasn't cheap. My vibrating alarm clock cost me thousands of G's alone. ' Now what am I supposed to do?' I think, before the tears start to fall down my face. I started to sob, as I thought about what this setback could do to me. I could have to sell my animals, or worse. The tears started streaming faster, and who knows how long I would've stayed on the floor, if I hadn't spotted the note on the fridge. 'What's that?' I thought, as I wiped the tears off my face. I walked up to the fridge and took the note off.

'Thanks for the seeds beautiful. Sorry I didn't leave a note earlier, but I was pressed for time. Don't worry, I'll be in town again, and I feel sure we're to meet. It's in the stars. -Phantom Skye.'

I looked at the note, shocked into silence. What sort of thief left a note when they stole things? I crumpled up the message and threw it at the wall in frustration. Unfortunately, it'd looked like I had to take another trip into town.

'Maybe I could put some more seeds on credit.' I thought bitterly. I hated to put things on credit, as it always seemed like the townspeople just did it because of my disability. This time though, there seemed to be no other way. Unless...I looked down to the crumpled up note, and think about it's writer. 'It's in the stars.' it had said. What could that mean? 'Tomorrow night,' I think to myself. 'Tomorrow, I'll go and find my seeds.' Determination fills me, and for the first time in a long time, I look forward to being alive another day.

'Good morning Beauty!' I sign to my horse, not caring that he can't understand the signs. He wouldn't understand me if I were talking anyway. I went through my usual morning routine, feeding and brushing Beauty and Flower. After my animals were squared away, I went to tend to my crops. 'Hey little guys.' I think, as each one receives there share of water. The profits from these crops were supposed to be used to pay for past bills, making the need for my new seeds even greater. Mining was too dangerous with my lack of hearing, and fishing only brought in so much. Besides, I was supposed to be a farmer, and if I couldn't live off the farm, what was I then? I put my watering can in my backpack, and looked around the farm. 'Alright, I have until nightfall.' I thought, as I rolled up my sleeves and continued to work.

At around seven-thirty, I hesitantly stepped off the farm for the second day in a row. The sky had darkened, and most people would either be at home or the bar. 'Where would a thief be?' I thought, having no particular plan in mind. To be honest, I had no clue what I was doing, because not only did I not know what the thief looked like, I barely knew the little village I called my home. Most of my time was spent at my farm, so I had no clue where to go. I keep walking until I pass a large building (an Inn I think?), and before I know it, the beach is in view. My steps slow significantly as I am entranced by the beautiful waves.

'Pretty..' I think, as I sit on the beach. They rock back and forth, almost like a rocking chair, or a mother cuddling a newborn baby. The ocean has always calmed me in a way that even animals can't, and it saddens me that I don't come to the beach more often. I sit, in pure wonder for the longest time. Then someone taps on me, breaking me out of my trance.

'Jill?' Marlin asks, looking at me inquisitively. I jump, startled, before I nod. He looks straight at me, then says slowly, 'Are you okay?' I roll my eyes then nod again, my brief moment of peace interrupted. As I began to stand up, he helps me, putting a hand on my elbow. Shocked, I jerk back instinctively, my body so unused to human contact. 'Sorry.' I watch his lips form, but I just shake my head. 'Jill..' he starts, but I am already walking away, through with seeing with his fleeting looks of concern. I don't need anybody, and nobody needs me. It's been like that for years, and will stay that way for more to come. Tired and frustrated, I look at my watch.

'Ten pm?!' I think, surprised. 'It's that late already?' I spent way longer at the beach than intended, and now it was about time to call it a night. A sigh escapes my lips, and I am at the entrance to my farm when suddenly, I'm knocked over. A noise escapes my lips, and I look up to see the face of the man that literally knocked me off my feet. I was in no way prepared for what I saw.

**A.N. Hey Guys! Hope you liked it. This one was a bit longer, but don't worry, there's still longer to come. Also there's more dialogue soon, as Jill will be interacting with people more, including a certain special someone. (Heh Heh Heh) Please review! Constructive criticism can make this story so much better, and it's greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!**

**-Goldengirl**

**Oh, by the way, thank you so much for those who have already left a review. Your words of encouragement mean a lot. 3  
**


	4. In Our Stars (Chapter 3)

Chapter 3

In Our Stars

He was beautiful. I don't care how cliche that sounds, because the truth is the truth. His eyes were as green as emeralds, and his face was as pure as snow. The most amazing thing about him though, was his hair. It seemed to reflect the moonlight as silver as it was, and I had to resist the urge to touch it. So here I was, knocked flat on my butt with a scraped knee and a aching backbone, and all I could do was stare at the gorgeous man beside me.

'Are you okay beautiful?' I watch his lips form as his eyes meet mine. I slowly nod yes, and his mouth slowly forms into a smirk. 'Good, I don't...what I would have...if I harmed your beauty.' This time I didn't catch every word, and his sentence was full of holes. I looked up at him inquisitively. He chuckled. 'Here,' he said, as he stood up and reached a hand out to me. I stared at it, afraid that this was all a dream, and that if I reached for him there would be nothing there to grab hold of. I pushed away my anxiety though, and put my hand in his. He effortlessly pulled me to my feet, the entire time wearing his smirk. 'It looks...haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Skye...stars.' I caught his lips form. What did he say about stars? And what did he mean he's a sky? I looked at him, confused before he asked, 'And what might be your name beautiful?' Oh no. How do I tell him I'm deaf? I haven't really ever had to, growing up in small towns all my life. If one person knew, soon enough the entire town knew. My lips had just parted and my hands just raised to start signing when apparently, the man heard something. He turned his body slightly and started to shift his eyes. I looked to where he did, and saw that the men had just started to leave the bar. 'Looks like I'm a bit pressed for time.' He said, and this time, I caught every word. 'But we'll meet again beautiful. It's in the stars.' He flashed me one last smirk before he quickly darted away, gone as quickly as he came. I stared after him, bewildered.

'Was this all a dream?' I thought. I looked down to my hand where the warmth of his still remained. No, he was definitely real. Real enough that my heart was racing with with no sign of slowing down any time soon. 'Who was that man?' I ask myself, as I finally make it to my farm. 'His words sounded so familiar...' I walked into the farmhouse, exhausted from the days events. 'It's in the stars...' my lips form, before reality hits me like a ton of bricks. 'That guy was the thief!' I ran to my bedside table, where the thief's note still remained. 'Phantom Skye,' it had been signed. How could I have been so stupid? 'That's probably why he was in such a rush. He'd probably just robbed someone else in the village.' Anger bubbles up inside me,and I'm so upset with myself I don't know what to do. The anger quickly turns into sadness, as I realized how much I did not want that beautiful man to be a thief. 'Beautiful or not Jill, he still stole your seeds.' I told myself. 'And you still need to get them back.' I sighed, not wanting to think about Skye any longer. I crawled into bed, shoes and all, and tried to talk myself into sleep. 'You're alright Jill.' I start, before I give up for the night, realizing just how stupid those words were.

_

I awoke feeling pretty lousy the next day. If it wasn't for my animals, I probably would have stayed in bed from sun up to sun down. Beauty and Flower needed me though, so I forced myself out of bed and went outside, not bothering to change my clothes or brush my hair. As usual, both Beauty and Flower are happy to see me, but I just can't seem to find any joy this morning. Beauty pushes at me with his nose, his way of asking what's wrong. I smile slightly at him. ' Let's go.' I sign, before I push him outside. He hasn't had fresh air for days, and his gesture of kindness reminds me that I can't start to neglect him. I let Beauty roam free around the farm awhile, and watch as he runs around, stretching his legs after being cooped up for so long. I go into my house for a moment to grab something to drink, my mood increasingly better. I grab a bottle of water before deciding to straighten my house and myself a bit. I put on a fresh pair of overalls and redo my ponytail. After I looked much better, I began to tackle my house. It was long overdue for a cleaning, and before I knew it, I had been washing and scrubbing for hours. "Whew!' I sighed, looking around happily at my work. The tiny farmhouse looked much better, and I was proud of what had been done. I looked at the time. 'Wow It's pretty late. I need to bring in Beauty.' I grab the bell out of the toolbox and go out to find my horse. I shake the bell back and forth while I look around for him. He's no where in sight. I begin to shake harder and faster, and started to walk around, looking for him. 'Where is he?' I think frantically. He usually comes right back after I use the bell. He knows I can't use my voice to call to him. I raced around the entire farm, desperately trying to find him. 'He's not here.' I think, and I begin to shake. 'Calm down Jill.' I tell myself. He couldn't have gone far. I run out the entrance to my farm, still ringing the bell. 'Beauty?' I call in my mind as I search for him. 'Beauty?' He's no where to be found outside the entrance, and my heart begins to race faster. 'I should have never left him by himself!' I scold inside my mind. 'You're not like other farmers Jill. You can't be so careless!' I start to run again, using one of my remaining senses to find my horse. When I come up to a river, I see a path to a place I'd never been before. I race up it, still looking around for the lost horse. When I arrive at the path's end, I realize that I'm at a pond. There are sparkling lights all around, and there's a sense of peace there. Nothing was as calming though, as seeing my horse drinking out of the pond. My heart soars. 'Beauty!' I think as I rush up to him. I'm so elated and relived at finally finding him, I don't bother to watch where I'm going. In fact, I don't even realize I'm falling until the cold water of the pond hits my body, and I realize I'm going under.

**A.N. The dreaded cliffhanger! Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This one was way longer, and we're introduced to 'the prince of the stars.' Which you should already know so, yeah. Anyways thank you so much for reading, and I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Thanks again!**

**-Goldengirl**


	5. Grace (Chapter 4)

Chapter 4

Grace

I'm going under. The water rushes over me and I can't breathe. I want to scream out, to kick and flail until my body collapses from the exertion, but I can't. All I feel is that I deserve this, and I close my eyes and let calmness engulf me. I'm at peace, until I feel a pair of arms around me. I'm pulled to the surface in a hurry, and when I resurface and open my eyes I see the beautiful lights that surround the pond. My moment of peace is gone, and I'm welcomed to my world again. I feel someone shaking my body. It's the thief, Skye.

'Are you okay?' I watch his mouth form over and over again. 'Answer me! Are you okay?' I nod, disoriented. I try to sit up, only to be pushed down again. 'You...need...take it easy.' His lips form, and I nod again, slowly. Once Skye realizes that I'm not going to vomit or anything, he slowly helps me stand up. I look at him, waiting for his lips to form his next words, but he just looks right back at me. 'Are you sure you're okay?' He asked, emerald eyes filled deep with concern. 'I called...you...didn't respond.' I look down, ashamed. How do I tell him? I look around the pond, and spot a stick. I walk over to grab it, and without hesitation, I scratch some words into the mud around the pond.

'I'm deaf.' they read, plain and simple, and I point them out to Skye. He walks to where I am, then reads the words. He jumps back, startled ,before looking at me.

'You're deaf.' He says, his cocky expression long gone. I nod, then scratch into the dirt, 'I read your lips.' Skye reads the words, then nods at me. I look at him closely, wondering what he'll do. Would he be like most, and start giving me long, sorrowful looks? Or would he be one to give a fake smile, and tell me 'It'll be alright Jill.' Or maybe he'll be like some, who just say 'Oh' then walk away, a look of disgust on their face, and a extra spring on there step to get as far away from me as possible, as if I would somehow give my lack of hearing to them. Or maybe he'll just be himself, and give his cocky smile, which is what he chooses to do.

'I guess I should speak slower then. I would want a beautiful girl like you to catch my every word.' he says, very slowly. I stepped back, startled at his words. 'Hehe, like I told you beautiful, It was in the stars that we meet, deaf or not. I guess the universe wants us to be together.' Skye 's actually smiling now, not a trace of pity or disgust on his face at all. I'm still just staring at him, like he's a foreign creature. I guess in a way he is, as someone with his reaction is a rare creature indeed. 'Oh yeah,' his lips form. He walks away from me and around the sprite's tree. He comes back a moment later, leading Beauty by the reigns. I brightened instantly.

'Beauty!' I think, before I run to my horse. I bury my face into his neck, and resist the urge to cry. 'We're safe,' my mind races over and over. 'We're safe.' The last moments events came rushing to me, and my body starts to tremble. I'm soaking wet, exhausted, and confused, but I'm safe. I stay with my head in Beauty's fur, still trembling. Skye rests a hand on my shoulder, and I turn my head to face him.

'Let me take you home beautiful.' Skye says. I hesitate only for a moment, then nod and wait for him to take the lead. 'That might...easier if...where to go.' I catch him say. Oh yeah, he doesn't know where I live.

'The village farm,' I write in the dirt, then Skye looks at me, surprised.

'You're the farmer?' He asks. I instinctively both nod and sign yes. Skye looks alarmed for a moment, before putting his famous smirk back onto his face. 'Let's go then.' he says, before placing a hand on my back and leading me to my farm. I let him guide me past the pond, beyond the pretty lights, and all the way to the entrance of my home. I lead Beauty to his stable before going back to stand before Skye. There are no lights here, so we can't see each other very well. It doesn't really matter, because all he says is 'Sweet dreams,' before he leaves quickly, disappearing into the night. He became skirmish as soon as I told him where I lived. I guess I would be to if I'd found out one of the people I'd stolen from had a disability. I wonder if he became guilty about stealing from anyone else, or if that was a gift bestowed only to me. I rolled my eyes and walked into my house. I'm too exhausted to think anymore. I'll catch that thief another day. I try to be mad at myself for letting him get away again, but I'm too tired to care. As I crawl into my bed though, I can't stop the smile that forms on my lips.

'Thank you.' I sign to the stars, before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

**A.N. Why the heck is Jill thanking the stars? I know, and you might too...maybe. Thank you so much for reading guys, and sorry this one took longer than usual. I intend to update faster next time. If you've reviewed, thank you so much. If you haven't and want to, please do! They're very much appreciated. Thanks for reading guys.**

**-Goldengirl**


	6. Good (Chapter 5)

Chapter 5

Good

I'm sitting at the goddess pond, notebook in my hand, determination in my heart. My pen is rapidly tapping against my leg,and I look at my watch for the fifth time in the last minute.

'Ten p.m.' I think. It's getting late, and I've been sitting here for hours. 'Where is he?' I was waiting for Skye. His unique aura had finally worn off, and it was time to get down to business. The days were becoming colder and colder, and it was very close to the time I would need my seeds. 'Just a little longer,' my mind tells me, and I push my anxiety down. I'm not even sure if I'm at the right place, but this is the last place we saw each other, and I have no idea where else he would go. A cool wind hits me, and I shiver, as I'm not wearing a jacket. 'I can't take this anymore.' I think, and I begin to stand up. Out of nowhere, a hand cups my elbow, and gently guides me to my feet. I jump back, alarmed, and turned around to see who had invaded my personal space. It was Skye.

'Evening beautiful. The stars have blessed me tonight, as I get to look upon your lovely face.' He says, smirking. He must be speaking slowly for my benefit, because I could catch every word he says. I ignore his graceful speech though, and begin to write on my notepad.

'You took my seeds.' The note said, plain and simple. I handed it to Skye.

'Hehe, a note?' His lips formed. He quickly read it, and his eyebrows raised. 'I see you know my secret.' He didn't seem as uncomfortable as he did when he first realized it was me he'd stolen the seeds from. I nodded back at him, and wrote another note.

'I need them back.' It said, and a smile formed on Skye's face once he'd read it.

'You don't think I would give them back that easily do you?' My face fell. I had been expecting him to just give them back to me. ' It's not that easy beautiful. You see, you cannot become soft as a thief, and no matter how beautiful a maiden might be..' he stopped and winked at me. 'You must uphold certain standards.' I looked up at him, confused, and quickly scribbled another note.

'What do you want me to do then?' it said. Skye chuckled again.

'Hmmm, let's make this interesting. Every time you catch me thieving, I'll give you a bag of seeds or two. That way, you get what you want, and I'll get what I want.' He winked at me again. I stood there frozen, almost wishing he would talk faster again. Sometimes, you just don't want to know what a person is saying. 'So what do you say beautiful?' I thought through my options. It's not like I can go tell the town Skye stole my seeds. That would require talking to a lot of people who probably wouldn't want to go though the trouble of communicating with me anyway. Plus, I doubt they could catch Skye, as he seems to know what he's doing. I look at the thief and nod my consent. 'Hehe, perfect. I would give you a hint about my next target, but I think I'm in the mood for a drink.' He says, smiling. 'Goodnight beautiful.' He left the goddess pond as quickly as he appeared, and I stood where I was in bewilderment.

'What have I gotten myself into?' I asked myself, and I slowly trudged my way back to my farm. I didn't have any idea where he would strike next, and when I did figure that out, I would have to talk to the people that had become his target. 'Goddess! He left to get a drink of all things!' I thought, frustrated. 'The bar's closed anyway!And it's not as if he can be a costumer there. Why would he..' my thoughts are cut short as the answer fills my mind. I laugh at the craziness of the entire situation. Anyone who passed by might have been alarmed at the sight of me, the loner deaf girl, laughing with no one else around her, amused at the seemingly crazy thoughts in her head. I didn't care though. I was going to catch that thief, time after time after time, until everyone last bag of seeds was in my possession. I smiled, the utter craziness in my life finally coming to a point where it felt good. Good enough to wake up one more day.

**A.N. Hey guys! Thanks for reading. The story really starts here, as we finally know what the heck Jill is gonna do. The next chapters are going to be longer for sure, as the storyline is *ahem* FINALLY developed some. Oh, and all of you should know where Skye's gonna strike next. If you don't know from the game my lame riddle should help you out. Thanks for the reviews so far, they mean so much! If you wanna leave one, feel free to. THANK YOU!**

**-Goldengirl**


	7. Blush (Chapter 6)

Chapter 6

Blush

The next week or so was uneventful. I continued my routine of feeding Flower and Beauty, who now stayed under my careful watch, and preparing my field for next season's crops. I was holding on to the hope that Skye would keep his word about my seeds, as I had no other choice. Today, something was different. I knew if I wanted to catch Skye I would have to go to the bar, and since he hadn't told me exactly when he was going to strike, I had to go there every night. I went just before ten p.m., when no one was walking the paths, and looked around the bar. I stayed for a while, and if there was no sign of Skye, I left the area, rushing towards my farm as quickly as I came. Tonight though, as I was walking around the bar, I felt a tap on my shoulder, and when I turned around, the reigning town beauty was looking straight at me.

'Jill?' her lips form, and she looks at me, confused. I tentatively waved at her, and wrote a short note.

'Hi Muffy,' it said, and she smiled after she'd read it.

'Did you come for a drink?' she asks. I'm about to say no, when I pause and think the matter through. Right now, I must seem to be acting strange since I'm alone in the back of a bar. But if I say I'm here for a drink... I quickly nod my consent and Muffy smiles again.

'The bar...empty tonight. We're...a visitor so we told people it's closed. It...couldn't hurt...you a drink.' she said quickly, and once I'd figured out what she meant, I nodded. We silently walked into the bar and were met by the bartender, Griffin. As soon as he saw me, he raised his eyebrows.

'Evenin',' he said, and I lifted my hand up to him. Muffy faced him and started speaking at an angle I couldn't see. Griffin nodded and kept glancing at me, before he finally smiled. 'Welcome to the Blue Bar.' he said, slowly. Unlike most people, his slow lip movements seemed natural, as if he always talked that way. My muscles relaxed a little bit and I smiled, feeling at ease. 'What'll it be?' Griffin asks as I sit down. I look over the menu and decide on a glass of milk. 'Can't get enough of the stuff, huh?' Griffin asks, and I smile again, bigger this time. Muffy was standing close by, smiling as well, and for the first time in forever I didn't see a trace of pity in someone's face. We continued being in each others company, and I was about halfway through my second glass of milk, when a delicious smell filled the bar.

'What is that?' Muffy asked.

'It sure smells good.' Griffin responded, and he stood up from his place behind the bar. 'Maybe we should check it out.' The two headed for the door and before they walked out, Muffy turned and looked at me.

'We'll be right back Jill.' she said before walking out the bar. I sat quietly, wondering about where the smell was coming from.

'That's weird.' I think to myself as I finished my milk. I was just about to stand up when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around, expecting to see Griffin or Muffy, when I came face to face with Skye.

'Good evening beautiful.' he said grinning, ' I see you've found me.' He winked at me. I smirked at him before writing a note.

'Where are my seeds?' it said. Skye feigned being hurt.

'Don't tell me that's the only reason you came beautiful.' I nodded and stuck out my hands. Skye laughed. 'Hehe, aren't you a cold one.' He winked at me again. 'Cold, but beautiful.' He chuckled at his own words then walked behind the counter. I scribbled another note.

'What are you stealing?' it asked.

'Tsk, Tsk. Nothing that concerns you beautiful. After all, you're only here for the seeds.' I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I actually liked Muffy and Griffin, and the fact that Skye was stealing from them made me upset. Skye must have noticed, because he said, 'Don't make that face. I'll tell you what, I'll take less than I intended to.' He grabbed a bottle from behind the counter. 'There, is that better?' I rolled my eyes at him. He smirked at me. 'Good, I wouldn't want anything to steal your beauty away. And since you've been such angel tonight, here is a bag of seeds.' Skye handed a bag of Daikon, a winter crop that was both cheap and fast growing. My heart filled with delight.

'Thank you.' I scribbled out on a note, and I hug the bag to my chest. Skye's smile softens.

'You're welcome beautiful.' he said, and I smile back at him. 'Oh, and before they come back...' his mouths forms some words I can't quite catch. Something about a beam, I think? 'Sorry beautiful it's for your own good. Don't worry, you'll be able to move in a few minutes.' I look around nervously, unsure of what he meant. I tried to lift my hand, only to find I couldn't move it. I look at Skye, terrified, and he smiles. 'Goodnight beautiful. Oh, and if you wanna know where I'll hit next, come find me again. And I know you will. It's in the stars.' Skye winks at me one last time before he walks out the bar and into the darkness of the night.

A few minutes later, Muffy and Griffin come back in.

'Jill?' Muffy asks. 'What's wrong?' I try moving again to find that I now had control of my bodily functions. I quickly scribbled out a note.

'Phantom Skye was here. He froze me and then stole a bottle from you.' The pair of bartenders looked shocked.  
'What!' Muffy said, then ran behind the counter. She looked at Griffin. 'She's right. The... gone.' Griffin sighed and shook his head.

'I'm so sorry Jill. We knew he was coming tonight ,and when he hadn't shown up, we figured it would be safe for you to be here. We never meant any harm.' I nodded my head then smiled slowly at his kinds words.

'No worries,' I wrote out, and Muffy and Griffin smiled again.

'It's getting late, you...get home.' I nodded again and lifted a hand up to them. Before I could register what was happening, Muffy came and gave me a hug. I stood there, shocked. She stepped back, looking embarrassed.

'I hope you come by more often Jill.' she said, and this time I caught every word. I smiled shyly at her before I quickly left the bar, not wanting them to see I was embarrassed too. As I walked along the path to my farmhouse, I thought about the bag of seeds in my backpack, the hope in my heart, and the blush that still remained on my face. A smile spread across my features once again, and I laughed a little about how good a little embarrassment could be.

**A.N. Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this one. I know it took a while to get up, but hey it was longer this time. The purple heart event was a bit different, which is to be expected considering the circumstances. Hope you liked it, and thank you for reading! If you wanna review, I'd appreciate it so much!**

**-Goldengirl**


	8. Water (Chapter 7)

Chapter 7

Water

'OK Jill here you go.' Rick said, smiling at me. I nod at him, trying to hold in my excitement.

'Thanks for coming out here.' I write on a note. 'I appreciate it.' He smiled, a little sadly, once he'd read it.

'You know Jill,' he starts, his speech automatically slowed down, so used to talking to me. 'You could come back to the town. We all...we all miss you.' I look away, not wanting to see the sadness that has overcome his features.

'Thanks for the chickens Rick.' I sign to him. He sighs.

'You're welcome Jill.' he signs back, and he turns to leave my farm, not looking back once. I watch him go, and a wave of nostalgia hits. A long time ago, that man and I used to be best friends. We did everything together, but that was before...I shake my head and drive away all the negative thoughts.

'You've moved on Jill.' I tell myself. 'This is what you've chosen.' Rick's out of my sight now, and I turn back on my past, any grief I feel over it pushed down. I turned to look at my new chicken, the reason why Rick was over here in the first place. 'Hi baby!' I sign to it as I crouch down to her level. At first she's startled, but she soon relaxes as I begin to pet her. I pick her up and take her to the coop to meet Flower. Flower had begun to lay eggs a few days ago, and due to my recent seed dilemma, I decided I need to buy a full grown chicken to get more eggs right away. At least this is what I tell myself, because truthfully, I just really wanted another chicken. Once I'm in the coop, I sit down with my new chicken in my lap, stroking her soft feathers. Flower soon sees me and rushes right over, wanting to get in on the attention. I giggle. 'My little babies.' I think,and look over my two chickens. I think of Rick's visit today, and all that he meant to me all those years ago. 'I'll name you Ginger.' I think, looking at me new chicken, and both Ginger and Flower fall asleep in my lap.

************************************************** ************************************************** 

After my chores for the day were done, I went to my new favorite spot, the Goddess Pond. I walked to my usual spot, the cool place right under the furthest light, and sat down. The insects have come out, and I sit and imagine the amount of noise they must be making. Feeling completely at peace, I lean back and soak in the feeling of the night and the giddiness that it brings. I loved this place so much, and was ashamed that my fears had kept me from finding it for so long. There was no danger, no traffic, no people...usually. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up to see a certain someone's famous smirk that I was begging to grow tired of. I quickly sat up, embarrassed.

'No, lay back down. You looked even prettier than normal.' Skye said. I roll my eyes and frown at him, upset that he'd messed up my evening alone. This didn't get past Skye, and he asked 'What's wrong beautiful?' I roll my eyes at him again, and I reach down for my pad of took me a minute to realize it wasn't there. I hadn't brought it because I'd figured it'd be too late for people to be out, and that I'd be alone. Panic shoots through my veins, as my only means of communication had vanished. Skye seemed to pick up on my dilemma. 'You forgot your paper didn't you?' he asked. I look away, ashamed. I try to get up quickly, wanting to escape the situation, when Skye grabs my arm. 'Tsk,Tsk Jill. Here I am putting in all this effort to talk slowly, as to communicate with you, and you don't even want to try and communicate back?' he asked, feigning disbelief. I stare at him, shocked. This was the first time anyone here had tried to stop me from running away, or even suggested I tried to communicate with them. I was always an afterthought, or the situation you think back on and wish you'd done something different. Frustrated, I sign back at him.

'It's harder than it looks! To you, it just seems like I'm moving my hands randomly. How on earth are we supposed to communicate?' As if to further confuse me, Skye laughs.

'OK beautiful, although I have no earthly idea what you said, I can at least tell you're angry.' I pause and realize that he was right, I was angry.

'You just don't understand.' I sign again, this time feeling sadness rather than anger.

'Well, why don't you try to teach me a few signs? I'd understand then.' The words register in my ears, and I stand there and look at Skye like he's the craziest person on the planet. Maybe he was, it's not like I knew him very well. Or maybe it was just me, because I began to act on impulse. I pointed to the pond next to me and signed 'water'. Skye look surprised for a moment, before asking 'Is that how you sign water?' I nod and do it again, slower this time. Skye lifts his right hand and signs 'water'. I smile and him and nod, showing that he got it right. Skye grins right back at me, and signs the word again. 'See Jill,' he winks at me. 'We're communicating.' I nod, excited, before looking around the area again. This time, I spot the huge tree. I walk over to it and sign 'tree'. 'You're trying to sign tree right?' Skye asks, and I nod and sign again. Skye signs the word, albeit a little awkwardly, and I smile and shake my head. 'Did I do it right?' Skye asks. I laugh a little at him, and do the universal sign for 'it was so-so'. Skye smirks at me. 'Hehe, this is actually pretty fun. We'll have to continue our lesson another time though. It's getting pretty late ,and beautiful girls like you should be in bed.' I'm surprised, and look at my watch to see it was almost eleven.

'Crap.' I think to myself. 'I have to get up early in the morning.' I quickly wave goodbye to Skye, and run off, embarrassed I'd stayed out so late. Just before I leave the area though, I turn back and see that Skye is still looking at me. When he's sees I've turned back, he smirks, points to the pond, and signs 'water'. A huge smile breaks out on my face and I nod at him, before running through the night back to my farm.

**A.N. Whoa Jill's got a past! Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter, because it was really fun to write. Oh and by the way, did anyone else noticed that Rick could sign? Hmm, I wonder why...ANYWAYS thank you so much for reading this, and leave me a review to tell if you like the direction in which this is going.**

**Oh by the way I got a review a while ago that asked why Jill could write. Deaf people, although most can't talk, can still learn to read and write. Also, Jill wasn't born deaf, it happened while she was a teenager, so she could read and write already anyway. Good question, and I hoped that answered it.**

**-Goldengirl**


End file.
